


You Fucked Him Like an Alpha

by mrgoldsdearie



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alpha Oswald Cobblepot, Fingering, If you dont like this verse don't read it, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Men With Cocks and Vaginas, Multi, My First Real Omegaverse Fic, Omega Edward Nygma, Omega Lucius Fox, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega sex, Omega/Omega/Alpha Sex, Omegaverse Anatomy, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Smut, Threesome m/m/m, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgoldsdearie/pseuds/mrgoldsdearie
Summary: Nygmobblefoxy Omegaverse AU - In a world where it could be dangerous for two omegas to be mates, Edward and Lucius have still fallen for each other. Fearful of violence by aggressive alphas, the two omegas relationship never progress into something more romantic. Edward soon finds love again with his alpha, Oswald Cobblepot, who becomes his husband. Though he’s happy and married, Edward can’t get over the lost opportunities with Lucius and asks his husband if they could spend one night together in bed.





	You Fucked Him Like an Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this, but I needed to write it because I can’t get enough of Omega!Edward and Omega!Lucius acting out their forbidden desires for each other while Alpha!Oswald watches or gets involved. This is heavily inspired by a roleplay I’ve been doing with @gayyluigi, which obviously that wasn’t enough. Hince, this fic here! Please like, reblog, or comment if you enjoy the fic. Happy reading!!

Oswald knew this was something his husband wanted. He knew Edward had to get this out of his system and being the giving and understanding partner that he is, Oswald sat aside his jealousy and anger that naturally comes to an alpha when another is interested in their omega.

Both being omegas, a relationship between Edward and Lucius isn’t the natural order of the world, but they couldn’t help the way they used to, and still, feel for one another. Before Edward met Oswald, Lucius and Ed wanted to make their relationship official. They wanted to be together and love each other openly, ignoring those who’d opposed to their unorthodox relationship. However, both of them were afraid to actually act upon their desires, fearful that their lives could be threatened by violent alphas who couldn’t understand why two omegas would be mates.

Though Edward found the love of his life with his alpha, Oswald, his longtime lingering feelings for Lucius never left him. He kept them dormant in the back of his mind every time he saw Lucius at work. He couldn’t stop the fantasies from popping into his head while fucking his alpha. It all made things awkward for the couple, but they talked over it and came to an agreement. Edward could have his one night with Lucius Fox while Oswald watched his omega finally get the pleasure he’s coveted for years.

In the bedroom of Lucius’ apartment, Edward sits in his husband’s lap, kissing Oswald passionately while Lucius makes them drinks in the kitchen.

Oswald shifts in the lounge chair directly in view of the bed, drinking in Edward’s kiss as his hands slide down his back. “Mmm…” he hums and parts his lips allowing Edward to slip his tongue inside.

Edward takes up the offer, deepening his kiss with his lover. “Ah…” he breathes softly once breaking off their embrace. “Thank you, Oswald, for allowing us to do this.” He combs his hand through Oswald’s raven hair. “I couldn’t have asked for a more supportive husband.”

“I just want you to be happy and if this makes you happy, you should have it.” Oswald kisses Edward again, nipping sweetly at his lusciously pink bottom lip. “I may not understand it, but I know you do and I trust you. That's all that matters.”

Edward hugs Oswald, resting his head on his shoulder. “Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” He asks.

“Yes, I’m sure,” Oswald answers honestly. “I want you guys to really be together, only focus on each other. It’s what you both need.” He holds Edward tightly. “I’ll be fine because I get to watch the show.”

Edward lifts his head and smiles at Oswald. “You’re so good to me, alpha.”

“Because I love you.

Lucius brings the drinks upstairs and finds the men cuddling each other in the chair. They looked so adorable and absolutely in love. “I’d hate to break this up, but I bought the wine.”

Edward kisses Oswald once more before standing from his lap and helps Lucius with the glasses. He takes two of the glasses from Lucius and hands one to Oswald.

“Thank you,” Oswald says gratefully and takes a sip of the fruity wine. He loves the sweeter notes of the white grapes.

Edward takes a drink of his wine as well and licks his bottom lip as he leers at Lucius with a libidinous gleam in his eyes. He wanted him now, his undersized cock getting hard in his pants from the thought of the things they finally get to do together. He feels as though his heat could strike at any moment, but he knows that that’s impossible. Oswald made sure that he was the one who got the heat sex.

Lucius takes Edward by the hand. He can tell that the look in the omega’s eyes was calling for him to take Edward to bed. He leads Edward to the bed and rests both of their wine glasses on the nightstand. He glanced at Oswald for a moment and Oswald gave him an expression of approval that all is well for them to proceed.

Edward turns Lucius’ head back to face him and grazes the back of his hand on his stubbled cheek. “It’s just us now,” he whispers, assuring the omega even more. “We get to be together. Just you and me.”

“I’ve thought about this for years.” Lucius closes the gap between them and cups Edward’s cheek. “When you got married, I lost all hope of this ever happening.”

“I always hoped it would happen. I just had to convince my husband.”

“I couldn’t thank him enough for finally agreeing.”

As they talk as if Oswald isn’t there, he hears every single word they murmur to each other, basking in the gentle sound of his husband’s voice. It was beautiful to hear him talk this way to Lucius, so intimate and close. Seeing them together is exactly what Oswald wanted. He wanted to be invisible as they indulge in each other’s bodies and fulfill their fantasies to the fullest extent.

Edward kisses Lucius, their first kiss since their original relationship ending prematurely, and wastes no time starting it get Lucius out of his shirt.

“I can see that you are feisty,” Lucius breaths against Edward’s lips.

“I’m just getting started.” Edward turns Lucius around so that he was close to the bed, the pushes him into the mattress. The look on Lucius’ face wasn’t the one he expected. “I’m sorry… Was that too much?”

Lucius sits up and quickly pulls Edward on top of him. “No.” He kisses him possessively, breathing in deeply through this nose. “I just thought I would be the one shoving you into the bed.”

“Sorry I beat you to it.” Edward perches himself on Lucius’ lap, eyeing down at him as he continues removing the shirt.

“No, you’re not.” Lucius gently nibbles on his bottom lip as his hands caress Edward’s thighs. The sight of Ed on top of him was the sexiest thing he’s ever witnessed. His imagination of this view does nothing for the real beauty resting upon him. “I can't wait to taste you.” He unbuckles Edward’s belt and opens his pants, suddenly gifted with a whiff of Edward’s sweet slick.

“Mmm…” Edward moans, grinding himself on top of Lucius, rutting their cocks against the fabric of their clothing. His underwear gets wetter with slick the longer he rides Lucius, knowing that the omega underneath him is feeling the heat as well.

With the scent of both men’s slick thick in the air, it starts to awaken Oswald’s own desires. He knew the hardest part of watching would be keeping himself from dominating both omegas. He has to refrain himself from pouncing on top of them to have his way with them. The familiar smell of Edward is one the alpha is already addicted to, but this new fruity aroma emitting from Lucius is one that will be harder to ignore. He lets out a low grown, body beginning to tremble as he shifts a little in the chair. He digs his nails into the armrests as he continues to watch as patiently as he can.

Edward and Lucius have managed to get both of their shirts off and Lucius has dipped his hands in Edward’s pants. His fingers slip between the lips of Edward’s omega-pussy, diving the digits deep into the warmth of Edward’s sex.

“Ah, mmm, ” Edward moan softly and arches his back, resting his hands on Lucius’ thighs, rolling his hips to the gentle rhythm of Lucius’ deliciously thick fingers.

His talented hand searches for Edward’s sweet spot. Could it be the same as his own? He curls his fingers inside of Edward and the tall omega begins to moans a little louder.

“Yes, oh, right there.” Edward digs his nails into Lucius’ chest, careful not to break into his gorgeously rich brown skin.

“Is that the spot, Eddie?” He purrs and quickens the rhythm of his fingers. The smacking sound of Edward’s slick-drenched-pussy increases with the speed of Lucius’ hand.

“Ah, fuck, you know it is.”

The sound of Lucius’ fingers inside of Edward was music in Oswald’s ears. Hot blood surges through his body as he watches one omega finger-fuck the other, slowly swelling his large alpha cock.

Edward sat up from Lucius’ lap, standing on his knees—Lucius never removing his fingers from Edward’s fluttering walls—and pulls his pants and underwear down around his thighs, fanning out the full aroma of his slick throughout the entire room.

Oswald bit back a loud growl as that heavy scent kissed his nose. He starts to palm at the noticeable bulge in his pants, hoping to relieve some of the tension.

Lucius watches Edward’s small cock finally present itself before him. It’s so hard for him as it flops with the rhythm on his penetrating fingers. “Gods, you have such a cute little cock.”

“You really like it?”

“Oh, yes!”

“Why don’t you touch it.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” He took his left hand away from Edward’s hip and wraps it around Edward’s omega-cock, holding it completely in the warmth of his hand. He strokes it, keeping with the pace of his fingers plunging inside Edward’s wet boy-vag.

Oswald really didn’t plan to enjoy himself so much as he watched. He thought his jealousy would flare up and he’d have to go back on his own word about the whole thing. He hoped that wouldn’t be the case, but he couldn’t help thinking that it would. Now, that he’s actually watching Edward and Lucius getting to know each other’s bodies at the most intimate level, his own body can’t help but show his excitement. He tries to fight it—this moment was never about his own pleasure—and keep his self-indulgence to only caressing his aching bulge. However, he isn’t quite sure how long this can last.

Lucius removes his slick-glistened fingers from the omega on top of him, Edward whining from the sudden emptiness, and brings them to his lips, finally getting a proper taste of Edward. “So extraordinary,” he groans, eyes fluttering closed as the flavor of Edward’s body tingles his taste buds and hardens his cock as his pants become uncomfortably wet with slick.

“Let me have a taste.” Edward pulls Lucius’ right hand up to his mouth and gently suckles at his fingers as he slowly thrusts his hips, fucking Lucius’ loose fist still wrapped around his dainty omega-cock.

Lucius could easily remain content with Edward sucking his fingers and driving his cock into the fist of his left hand, but selfishly, he wants more. This will be the one night he gets to be with Edward, so he doesn’t want to waste this opportunity to do the things he has only fantasized.

“I need… to get out of these pants,” Lucius breathed out heavily, his own omega-cock throbbing in the confines of his soaked underwear.

“Mmm,” Edward hums sweetly as he glides Lucius’ fingers out from the warmth of his moist mouth. “Let me help you with that,” he murmurs. He kisses Lucius’ beautiful lips, tasting the favor of himself that still lingered there. The kiss was long and sweet as if it were supposed to be their last. Thankfully though, it wouldn't be.

After regrettably breaking their loving embrace, Edward immediately climbs off of Lucius and stands out of the bed, then steps out of his own pants so that now he’s completely naked. He can smell the sweet scent of Lucius’ slick as he helps the omega with the gorgeous ebony skin out of his pants.

Oswald’s hand has made its way to the inside of his pants. Massaging himself over his clothing wasn’t enough and now his hand is filled with cock, stroking the shaft slowly as it starts to leak with clear fluid.

Climbing back on top of the now completely nude Lucius Fox, Edward kisses him passionately again, resting his hips between Lucius’ thighs. Their cocks graze against each other as Edward creates a bit of erosion between them.

“Ah,” Lucius whimpers on Edward's lips, dragging his right hand down Edward’s torso, feeling every dip and curve of his divine body. He parts his lips and Edward fills his mouth with his skilled tongue, delicately flicking it against his own muscle. “Ah,” he moans again, involuntary bucking his hips up, desperately needing more attention down there.

Edward takes Lucius’ bottom lip between his teeth and slowly tugs it as he pulls away. “Now who’s the one getting feisty,” he says with a grin.

“I guess I’m just so eager to have more of you.”

“You want more of me?” Edward asks, tipping his head slightly to the right.

“Yes,” he breathes.

“But I want more of you,” Edward says and catches Lucius’ lips with his own once again. He makes a trail of kissed down Lucius’ body, stopping at his chest to give his dark, pert, nipples much-needed attention, and makes his way down between Lucius’ thighs. He kisses the omega’s slick-lustered inner thigh, basking in the scent of his lover's sex. “You’re so wet for me.” He licks a stripe up to the brim of Lucius’ swollen lips, feeling the omega’s body surrendering to him. He pumps his hand up and down Lucius’ small cock, as he slowly starts to eat him out, burying his tongue as far as he could reach before continuing to lap up the delicious fluid dripping just for him.  

“Oh, yes!” Lucius grips at the silky bed sheets and his toes start to curl as he tries not to close his legs around Edward's head. He arches his back, body vibrating from the euphoric feeling of Edward’s tongue and lips deftly licking and sucking at his cunt.

Oswald’s skin glistens with a mist of sweat. He never thought he’d see his omega handling a pussy like he was an alpha. He didn’t know this side of Edward even existed and he also didn’t know how much it would turn him on. He pulls his hand out of his pants the quickly gets his pants down around his ankles, trying not to disturb the men on the bed. Now that his cock is free from the constricting prison that was once his clothing, Oswald continues to watch, jacking his cock and keeping his moans as faint as he can.

Though Oswald was trying not to catch anyone’s attention, Edward cut his eyes at him, seeing that his husband is taking full advantage of this little fuck session. Knowing that Oswald is enjoying the show, makes him more eager to give Lucius pleasure.

“Ah… ughn!” Lucius groans, burying his hands in Edward’s curls. “You… have… such enthusiasm…” he gasps between words, feeling a meager orgasm abruptly take over his body.

Sensing the waves of rapturous bliss trembling through Lucius’ body, Edward lifts his head from between his thighs to watches the ecstasy on his lover’s face. So beautiful. “That’s the first one,” he says proudly to have gotten Lucius to orgasm just from his tongue and the stroke of his hand around the man’s cock. He licks his slick-stained lips and removes a pubic hair from his tongue as he sits on his knees, gently caressing Lucius spread legs. “By the way, you have such a pretty pussy.”

Lucius takes a moment to catch his breath before replying, “Th-Thank you.”

With a wicked grin on his face, Edward lines himself between Lucius’ legs. “Now for something completely new.” Though his cock was small, Edward inserts it inside of Lucius, feeling intoxicated by the warmth and wetness around his cock which he's never felt before. He holds himself there, indulging in the felling.

No need for either of them to reach for protection, they can’t get each other pregnant after all.

As Edward entered Lucius, Oswald growled at a sight he never thought was imaginable, his cock twitching eagerly in his pre-cum soaked hand. How enticing to see one omega penetrate the other with his cock.

Now claiming his own omega with his erection, Edward leans down and kisses Lucius’ lips, never faltering the smooth rhythm of his drive—filled with a desire he’s never felt before. "Mmm, Foxy, Foxy," he murmured on Lucius' silky lips. "Your pussy feels so good wrapped around my cock.” He rests his brow against Lucius’ quickening his thrust a little more. “I’m gonna wreck my sexy science nerd," he whispers.  
  
Lucius’ hands slide down Edward’s back, feeling the flexing of his muscles just under the skin, and they stop at Edward’s ass. "You—you're a science nerd too." He gives Edward’s round end a proper squeeze.

  
Edward clenches his cheeks to Lucius’ firm grip on his ass, his spine tingles with thrills. “I know that," Edward purrs and kisses Lucius smoothly on the cheek before giving him a solid thrust which draws out a low throaty moan from his omega. "I'm just not the one getting fucked until the only thing I see is a galaxy of stars."   
  
"I—I like stars," Lucius says breathlessly.

“I know you do, Foxy.”

Lucius grips Edward’s ass tighter, digging his nails uncontrollably into the omega’s flesh, as Edward's cock enters him again and again and again—making his pussy throb and drip with slick. He can feel Edward’s own slick oozing down his slit and pooling underneath him. "Yes, oh, fuck!" He couldn't control the volume of his voice as the words blurted out abruptly from his lips.

  
As Edward fucked Lucius relentlessly, Oswald thought about fucking Lucius as well. He imagined how it would feel to drive his engorged alpha dick in and out of that tantalizing pussy, stretching it thin with his knot. He could smell it from his seat which only made him crave it even more. He pumps his hand around his cock faster, looking forward to witnessing what the men will do next.

Edward grunted. "I wish I could knot you." He sits back up on his knees and grabs Lucius at the waist, pounding his cock into him as hard as he can. "I’d knot you so fucking tight you’d be filled with pups.”

“I’d—I’d have your pups… ah, ah!... Litter after litter!” Lucius screamed, taking pounding after pounding of Edward’s dick. "I'd have your pups proudly,” he makes known.

  
Oswald watched the incredibly erotic sight touching himself eagerly, edging closer and closer to his release—his alpha knot threading to flare in his fist at any moment. Edward fucking Lucius so gently, lovingly, and rough was just what he wanted to do to both omegas himself. He never thought Edward would make him want to dive into another omega so desperately, and the talk of pups really filled the alpha with more desire.

"Ah...Mmm..." Edward whimpered, holding Lucius’ leg around his waist. "We'd have the most beautiful ebony skinned pups." He manages to get his cock deep enough to reach Lucius’ sweet spot and wastes no time hitting it endlessly as he continues the talk of filling him up with pups. "Imagine the gorgeous pups you'd make with me. Stunning brown eyes, tight curly hair with genius IQ’s that surpass our own.”

Lucius’ eyes flutter closed as he imagines the image Edward paints of a future that was never meant for them.

“You’d be so damn pretty all knocked up, belly full of our pups... just—just imagine being heavy with them, squirming around inside you.” Edward ran a hand over Lucius’ flat stomach, smirking, as he abused Lucius’ spot with the tip of his cock. “And when you give birth to our litter, I’d be right there at your side... We’d—We’d be so… fucking… happy.”

“Ah, yes, I can see it, Edward… It’s so amazing!”

With their fantasy life embedded in his mind, Edward’s even more aroused and decides it was time to finally make them both cum but in a new position. So he removes his cock from Lucius’ cunt.

Edward suddenly pulling out of him takes Lucius by surprise. “Wh-What are you doing?”

“Shhh,” he gently shushes Lucius and tilts in to give him a kiss on the lips. “Don’t worry, Foxy,” he whimpers. “It’s just time for you to see those stars.”  

While Lucius remains lying back with his legs spread apart, Edward changes their position a little—lining himself up with Lucius so that they can rub their pussies together. He holds Lucius’ right thigh drawn up to create maximum erosion between them as he grinds their bodies together.

“Ah, ah!  This is the way... I always dreamt we’d do it,” Lucius says, rolling his hips with Edward’s above him.

“Does that mean you’re gonna cum hard for me then?”

“Yes, oh, yes!”

“Do you promise?”

“Of course!”

“Good!”

The sparkle of bliss glowing in Lucius’ eyes fills Edward with warmth, as he gyrates his hips making their sloppy pussy lips kiss. Seeing Lucius so highly in the wispy clouds of his pleasure was such a beautiful sight and Edward takes it all in and locks inside his memory forever.

Oswald's breathing quickens as he spies Lucius sitting up to press greedy kisses on Edward's lips. The two omegas were so in sync with each other that Oswald almost wished things could have worked out better in their past, but that would’ve meant he wouldn't have ever found the love of his life. So, of course, he doesn’t wish for that too much.

“These pretty boys are getting me so close,” Oswald’s muttered under his breath, dipping his other hand down between his leg and massages his heavy sac. He’s going to hold off from cuming as long as he can so he can watch the nirvana on both men’s faces when they finally reach the climax together.

Still sitting up and moaning sweetly against Edward’s lips, Lucius wove their fingers together. Being interlocked with Edward physically and emotionally suddenly brought tears to Lucius' eyes. This relationship with Edward was all he ever wanted. He wishes he wouldn’t have been a coward and allowed the world to dictate who and how he loved. “I—I—I wish this was all real.”

Edward took Lucius face into both his hands and touches their foreheads together, gazing longingly into his captivating eyes. “This is real, Foxy. I’m right here with you.”

“I know you are.” Lucius rests his hand on Edward’s right hand which is still cupping his cheek. “But what’s going to happen when this is over? I don’t want to be alone again.”

“Shhh…” Edward dried Lucius tears and kisses him tenderly. “Don’t think about that,” he whispers and laid Lucius down on his back. He gazes down into Lucius’ eyes as he continues to grinds against him-mixing their juices into one as it slides down between both of their thighs. He wants Lucius to only focus on this moment and not looking into an unknown future.

“Mmm, oh, Ed,” Lucius groans, rocking his hips back and forth. Edward is right about not worrying about something that’s not important right now. He should be thinking about Edward and making him cum just as hard as he’s about to.

Lucius sits up again, holding himself up on his left hand and takes hold of both of their omega-cocks in his right hand, stroking them together.

  
Edward’s body vibrates when Lucius took both of their members into one hand. He reaches under Lucius’ ass and pulls him closer, increasing the friction between them. “Fuck,” he snarls, rocking himself against Lucius faster, squeezing the omega’s warm pillowy ass cheek, as Lucius claws his free hand into the slick stained mattress under them.

Their fevered breaths fill the room while Lucius stimulates their cocks more, drawing out moans and stream of profanities between the two of them.

“Shit…”

“Fuck!..”

“Oh fucking god!” They yell together, never halting the vigorous thrusts of their hips while their pussies pulse and drown each other in warm clear liquid. Pressure coils up deep within their heated core, tighter and tighter their bodies stiffen until neither of them could take any more.  
  
Edward dips his head back and lurches his hips forward, taking several more powerful grinds against Lucius’ sloppy cunt before crying out in ecstasy, surrendering to the intense explosion of pleasure amidst his thighs. He cums intensely, squirting a little from his cock, but he doesn’t stop his motion until Lucius has fallen over the edge as well.   
  


Lucius’ body begins to tremble as Edward works on making him cum too. He strokes their cocks to Edward’s swift pace and it doesn’t take long before he’s spilling a warm release on Edward’s cunt. He cowers as he rides out the waves of the most intense orgasm he ever felt, bathing the bed with both of their sweet releases. He really can see stars when he closes his eyes.

After he regains more control of his body, Lucius gazes at Edward—their small dicks quivering uncontrollably in his hand—and catches his breath before speaking. “I still love you… and I don’t think that’s ever gonna change.” His hand falls limply from their cocks and he crashes back in the mattresses.  
  
Edward stares down at Lucius as he absorbs the words he had spoken. He crawls over Lucius and lays on top of him with his hips between Lucius' thighs just the way things had started out before. He licks his lips before kissing Lucius tenderly, sharing breath with him once more. He gently breaks their connection and looks him in the eyes. “There will always be a part of me that loves you.”

Lucius smiles and wraps his arms around Edward, hugging his friend dearly.

When Oswald saw the expressions on both omegas faces as they came together, he knew that this wasn't only about the sex or fulfilling a fantasy. It was about two people destined to be together who never had a real chance to experience each other because of the dangerous world in which they live. Other alphas would never understand or try to understand the kinship two omegas could have for each other, but Oswald gets it now. He’d stopped touching himself when he truly saw what this was all about. Though he’s been jealous of Edward’s feeling for Lucius in the past and had hoped that allowing them to do this will finally erase those feelings, he now knows that a connection like this doesn’t just disappear. He wants Edward to truly be happy now that he’s seen proof that one man really can love two. He could never live with himself if he tried to separate that. So, Oswald decides to show Edward that tonight doesn’t have to be the end of the line for any of them.

“Come here, Edward,” Oswald’s voice suddenly fills the room and immediately catches the attention of both omegas.

Edward rolls off of Lucius and looks back at Oswald sitting in the lounge chair with his pants around his ankles and his thick cock standing at full attention between his legs.

“Come sit on my lap,” he added. His cock ached to feel the warmth of Edward’s drenched walls clenching around him.

Edward looks down at Lucius with a grin on his face. In the beginning, he thought the end would just be the end and all the men would say goodbye and go back to living their separate lives, but there appears to be an epilogue to their little tale. “Yes, my alpha,” he says, turning back to Oswald and shows him that bright grin. He gets out of bed, straightening the glasses on his face, and does what Oswald has asked of him. He stands in front of the alpha and turns his back to him, sitting on top of Oswald’s large cock. His opening stretches as he slides himself down the thick shaft all the way to the base of his semi-swelled knot. He was able to get past the knot since it hasn’t completely inflated yet. “Oh, fuck!” His body trembles, still feeling the aftershock of the orgasm he shared with Lucius.

As Edward makes himself comfortable on his new seat, Oswald eyes Lucius from around Edward’s body. “Now you, omega,” he says, beckoning Lucius to come towards the chair.

Lucius was surprised to be summoned by Oswald, but how could he deny the man anything after he allowed Lucius to fuck his claimed omega. He steps up to the chair, and Edward runs his right hand down Lucius’ chest as he slowly rides Oswald’s cock.

“Ah...ah!” Edward moans as Oswald speaks.

“Turn around and bend over,” Oswald instructs, grunting from the pleasure of his cock finally being polished with Edward’s slick.

Lucius obeys, getting into position, and suddenly his pussy is filled with three of Oswald’s fingers. “S-Shit!” He cries out. He had expected it, but still, it happened so quickly.

Oswald pumps his fingers in and out of Lucius slowly, as he grins at the sight of Edward pouncing with enthusiasm on his cock. “You fucked Lucius like an alpha tonight, but you fuck me like my precious omega.”

“Do you like that?” Edward asks, grinding himself on Oswald’s lap.

“We wouldn’t be where we are now if I didn’t.” Oswald rests his free hand on Edward’s hips, helping to guide him on his shaft as his other hand expertly works Lucius’ pussy. “I just didn’t know you had that in you.”

“There’s a part of me that thinks like an alpha.”

“I’d like to see that part again… with Lucius.”

Edward stopped his motion on Oswald’s cock and turns to look his husband in the eyes. “Are you serious?” He thought after getting Oswald off that this would be it for the three of them together. Now there could be more nights like this, maybe even the possibility of a polygamous relationship? “But aren’t you scared that something could happen to us because of the way we are?”

“Of course not,” Oswald says honestly. “I saw how much you two mean to each other. I don’t want to deny you of that anymore. If anyone has a problem with the way we are, I’ll protect you and Lucius. No one is going to hurt you. You two don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

“Oh, Oswald,” Edward quickly kisses him on the lips, stealing away the alpha’s breath—which took Oswald by surprise and caused him to pull his fingers out of Lucius. “I knew you were the perfect mate for me.” He smothers his husband with kisses. “I knew you’d really understand me and how much Lucius means to me.”

“It took me a while, but I see it.”

Lucius steps behind Oswald’s chair and massages the alpha on the shoulders, showing appreciation for his gracious decision. He knows it wasn't easy to come to this conclusion. Alphas aren't normally willing to share what’s theirs. “I don’t know how to thank you for this… Even if I did, I don’t think it could ever be enough.”

Oswald turns and looks up at Lucius. “Maybe after we get to know each other more, you won’t feel the need to thank me.”

Lucius smiles and leans into Oswald, resting his forehead against the alpha’s. This is the start of a new beginning and he’s looking forward to getting to know Oswald as intimately as he knows Edward. “It’s possible.”

Oswald closes his eyes and breathes in Lucius’ scent. He smells so good, a mix of himself and Edward together. “I do know one thing you can do for me right now.” Oswald says, opening his eyes and brushing his nose gently over Lucius’.

“Anything.”

“Allow me to play with that pretty pussy of yours while I knot my husband.” Oswald’s lips curl up into a lustful grin. “Eddie was right about it being so pretty.”

Edward giggles as he starts to ride Oswald’s cock again. “It really is so pretty.”

Lucius blushes though his skin is too dark to see the rosy hue. How is he going to be able to handle this much attention from both men? He steps back in front of the chair and returns to his position, binding over before Oswald.

Oswald rubbed his hand over the length of Lucius’ sex. “You’re so soft and still very wet.”

“Edward did incredible things to me. I can’t stop thinking about them.”

“Good!” Oswald says with a moan, as Edward starts to fuck him faster. “I want you to think about those things while I do this to you.” He dips his fingers inside Lucius, fucking him with a little more speed than before.

“Ah… yes!” Lucius whimpers, closing his eyes as he relives his time with Edward, but his fantasy is cut short when Edward lays a hand under his chin and turns his head to him.

Still working Oswald’s cock, Edward kisses Lucius on his lips.

“You guys… are so… gorgeous!” With his cock and hand wet and sticky with both men’s slick, Oswald finally feels his release approaching. He thrust up into Edward hard and swift, trying to match the same rhythm with his fingers inside Lucius.

Edward screams, tearing himself away from Lucius’ lips and closes his eyes as his husband starts to fuck him just the way he likes. “Yes, my alpha… Fuck me, alpha!”

Oswald’s balls began to tremble, as he basks in the intoxicating sensation of his cock plunging into that soft, sweet, pussy. He turns his wrists so that the fingers inside of Lucius curl toward the floor and he hits that spot Edward had so much fun with earlier.

“Mmm, ah!... I’m gonna cum again, alpha!” Lucius desperately tries to keep himself up on his shaky legs, so he supports himself on the side table just to the right of him.

An irrefutable surge develops at the base of Oswald’s shaft, a positive sign that his orgasm is near. He grinned, beginning to pump his hand inside of Lucius in time with his thrusts. “F-fuck, Lucius...!” He let out a cry when he felt Lucius’ walls clench around his fingers, imagining feeling that strength on his shaft. He didn’t have to image it for long since Edward’s body spasmed and his walls fluttered tightly around his cock. “Ughn, Ed!” He grunted. His body shudders as he finally reaches his peak, and he cums hard, shooting a thick load of cum deep inside his husband. “L-Lucius...!! Ed!!” He continued to thrust into Edward until he knotted him so tight that he could no longer move inside of him. “

“Oh.... o-oh my god...” Edward muttered as his vag was starched to his limits and he felt Oswald pumping him full of cum. The feeling of his release rushes through him with intensity. He's been mated and knotted like a proper omega.

Lucius rocks back against Oswald’s fingers again and again until his orgasm washes over him once more, bathing Oswald’s hand with a sheen of his fluid. “Oooh, god,” his body quivers with pleasure.

A few moments pass and all three men are still riding high in the afterglow of doing one of the most erotic things they’ve ever experienced.

When Oswald removes his finger, Lucius fell back and sat on the arm of the chair, resting his head on Edward’s shoulder. “I see why you married him now,” he jokes, taking hold of Edward’s hand.

“I married him for more than just the magic in his fingers.”

“I know you did,” Lucius replies. “He’s an incredible man.” Everything between him and Edward wouldn’t have happened without Oswald’s blessing. Lucius couldn’t be more grateful to finally have a real change to be with the love of his life, and possibly having something real develope between him and Oswald.

Edward turned to Oswald and kisses him. “Thank you for tonight.” He shifts in Oswald’s lap, keeping himself in a comfortable position as they wait for Oswald’s knot to soften.

“You know I’ll do anything for you, Edward.” He pressed their lips together again and again.

“I know.”

Lucius watches with a gleam in his eye at the beautiful love radiating between them. This must have been what Oswald saw when he and Edward were together in the bed. He’d hate to have to break their intense connection, but Lucius gently rubs Edward’s back to get his attention for only a moment. “I’m going to change the bedding so we’ll have somewhere to lay when his knot goes down.”

“Okay,” Edward says with a slow nod, gazing lovingly into Oswald’s sparkling green eyes.

Lucius stands from the armrest of the chair. He rips off the soiled sheets from the bed and took them with him as he goes to get new ones.

“I love you so much, Oswald,” Edward mutters.

“I know you do… I love you too.” He kisses him tenderly and holds him until his knot deflates enough to safely pull out of Edward. “All free,” he says playfully.

Edward laughs lightly as he stands up from Oswald’s cock. He then helps Lucius make the bed.

Once the bed is covered with fresh sheets and blankets, Oswald gets up from the chair, pulls up his underwear, kicks off his shoes and steps out of the pants around his ankles. He takes his jacket and vests off so that now he’s just in a shit, underwear, and socks.

Edward takes Oswald by the hand and then takes Lucius, leading them all to the bed. They squirm in together, making Edward the middle on their love-sandwich.

Edward sighs in content, feeling warm and safe between the men he loves. “Foxy, why don’t you tell Oswald about that time in the lab one of the interns accidentally mixed up something and the fumes got us high,” he suggests, to start the process of Oswald and Lucius getting to know each other better.

“That sounds dangerous,” Oswald says, snuggling up closer behind Edward.

“We didn’t get sick,” Lucius replies, gently moving the threads of sweaty curls away from Edward’s eyes. “We only had a headache after we came down.”

“Oh, okay,” Oswald says, relieved to know that nothing serious happened.

“Tell him, Foxy,” Edward impatiently rushes him.

“Okay, Okay, Eddie. I’m getting to it.” He places a quick kiss on Edward’s cheek. “Well… Edward had started hallucinating me singing to him in a top hat.”

“That sounds like something I would actually do,” Oswald chuckles.

“Then we might have to make something come true for him,” Lucius added with a giggle of his own.

“I’m up for that!”

After the men share another laugh, Lucius continues with the story.

Edward lays happily, listening to his alpha and his omega talking amongst themselves, looking forward to seeing the future of their blooming relationship.


End file.
